Spason
Spason is the name for the sibling pair between Spencer Hastings and Jason DiLaurentis. In Season 2, Jason returns to Rosewood. Spencer doesn't really trust Jason and begins to realize that there is something weird going on between her dad and the DiLaurentis' family. She asks her dad and mom a number of times what is going on but they never tell her. After she gets arrested, Jason leaves town. When he comes back Spencer wants to know what is going on between him and her dad and Jason tells her that his dad is also her dad. After finding out that they are related, Jason and Spencer begin to trust each other. Season 2 In "The Goodbye Look," Spencer brings store bought brownies over to Jason's house to welcome him back. She goes over to his house and gives them to him. Jason says he is sorry about what happened in the bell-tower between her and Ian. Spencer brings up Jason's return to town and he says he just came back because he wanted to. Spencer asks if he needs help moving in but he says its alright. When Jason brings up Ian and him confessing that he really killed Ali, but Spencer is vague. In "My Name Is Trouble," Jason hires Spencer's boyfriend Toby to work in his yard. After Spencer's field hockey practice, she stops by hoping to see Toby but finds Jason instead. Spencer asks him if he has anyone else living in his house but Jason says it's just him. In "Over My Dead Body," Spencer and her friends get arrested and are held at the police station. The girl's parents are there discussing the charges against them when Jason shows up. Peter then goes up and talks to him saying he shouldn't be here. Jason says that he thinks his sister would want him there, meaning he came to support Spencer. In "The Naked Truth," Spencer is at school when Jason returns. She asks if he was out of town because he was gone for a month. He says he was visiting his grandmother. He also asks if she can tell her dad to give him a call because he is back and Peter can't keep dodging him. When Spencer asks why he wants her dad to call him, Ella comes up asking if Jason can chaperon the Truth Up Day. At first Jason says no, but when Spencer says that her parents will be there, Jason says he will go. In the hallway, Spencer meets up with Jason. She tells him that she heard that he was in the same group as her mom and Jason brings up that he was hoping that it was her dad instead. Spencer then asks why it is so important that they talk but Jason walks away. Spencer says that she knows about how her dad had changed the will to protect him but she doesn't know why. Jason tells her to ask her dad when he gets back into town but Spencer says that she has and her dad wont give her any answers and that her dad is in town. Without responding, Jason walks away. After Spencer hears a conversation between her mom and Jason, she has a flashback of her and Ali. After she has the flashback, she goes and finds Jason in the courtyard listening to music. As she is approaching him, A sends her a text and that is when Spencer puts everything together. When Jason notices Spencer, he takes off his earphones and listens to what she has to say. Unsure of how to ask it, Spencer asks if her dad is his dad to. Jason then asks who told her and Spencer says it was Ali. She just didn't hear it until tonight. In "CTRL: A," after school Spencer goes to Jason's office to talk to him. He isn't there but she sees him across the street talking to Maya. Maya leaves and Spencer walks up to him telling him that she has been looking for him. Jason asks her if her dad told her to come here but Spencer tells him that she hasn't spoken to her dad or anyone about the situation. Jason tells her to talk to her dad but Spencer wants to talk to him about it. Jason says that he is sorry because he never wanted to come between her and Peter but Spencer says its to late for that because her parents lied to her for a really long time. Jason also tells her that this was never about hurting her either. Spencer asks Jason why he left town the night she got arrested and why he came back. Spencer and Jason go to a bench in the park to talk. He tells her that he found another one of Ali's boxes that she always had at his grandmother's house. Spencer remembers a saying of Ali's "When I hide things, they stay hid." Jason gives her a weird look and Spencer says it was something Ali used to say. Jason also says that he found love letter between his mom and her dad. Aside from the letters, Jason found $15,000 in cash envelopes, with $5000 being in each one. Spencer wonders where Ali got the money and Jason tells her to think about it. Spencer then puts everything together and realizes that Ali found the letter, realized what they meant and blackmailed Spencer's dad saying she would ruin both their families if he didn't give her money. Jason says that it is hard to believe when someone says it out loud and Spencer says if anyone could do that, Ali could. After talking to her dad, Spencer meets Jason at The Grille. She informs him of what Peter had told her and Jason asks if she believes him and Spencer does. Jason doesn't believe him and says that he must be pretty convincing. Spencer tells Jason that she is sure he is telling the truth but Jason asks where else would she have gotten the money. Spencer tells him that he just wants it to be him so he has a reason to be angry and this makes Jason walk out. Later on that night, Jason goes over to Spencer's house. He knocks on the back door and Spencer answers telling him that Peter isn't home but he already checked for his car. Spencer says that she is sorry about earlier because she doesn't really know how to handle any of this. Jason also says he is sorry because Spencer was right- Jason wants it to be Peter who gave the money to Ali because that would make everything so mush easier. Jason also says that there is nothing easy about their situation. Jason and Spencer both agree that the reason they act like this, why the two of them always face of toward each other is because they're wired the same way. Spencer then tells Jason that she thinks she knows why Ali needed that money or at least some of it, was because Ali was looking for someone she was afraid of. Jason asks her who it is and Spencer says that she can find out, she is just going to need him to trust her a lot. Jason responds by saying a lot and Spencer says $2,000 a lot. In "Breaking the Code," turns out Jason does trust Spencer because he gave her the money. In "Eye of the Beholder," Jason sees Spencer and Emily in the hallway and comes up to them. Spencer says she is sorry that she hasn't gotten called him back yet and that her "reserves have been depleted." Eyeing Emily, Jason says that is not what he wanted to talk to them about. Jason tells them that he found a bag of Ali's stuff and wondered if they wanted to look at it because he thought that Spencer and her friends would like to see some of Ali's old stuff. Spencer tells him that she'll meet up with him after school. At Spencer's house, Jason gives them the bag and says that it was hidden in the attic. Emily unwraps a music box and Jason says that she loved that box. Just then Spencer's mom enters the room giving Jason an unwelcoming look. Jason then tells Spencer and Emily that they can keep anything they want and just put the bag on the porch when they're done. Spencer walks Jason out saying thank you for the bag. When she goes back in, her mom scolds at Spencer for inviting him over but Spencer says she was trying to uncomplicate things. Spencer is packing up Ali's bag as her mom walks in saying don't go in Jason's house. Spencer says that she has to deal with what happened because if they don't, it'll blow up in their faces. Her mom informs her that boy and his family have always tried to blow things up and it has been Peter and her trying to keep thinks together. Spencer sticks up for Jason saying that that boy, is her brother. After Spencer lands in the hospital due to saving Jenna, Jason shows up probably to make sure she is ok. After Spencer comes out, she sees Jason going over to talk to her mom and looks pleased that they are trying to work things out. Notes *When Spencer got arrested, Jason showed up at the police station and told Peter that he thinks his sister would want him here. Melissa, who has known Spencer her whole life, never showed up for her. Quotes Category:Season 2